TT Gender Bender Project, Season One: BECOMING
by Eliestarr
Summary: How would things have turned out differently were their genders switched? Weaknesses, strengths, emotions. As Titans change, so do lives. Experience the series from a different point of view. RxS, RaexBBxTerra Based on the comics of carrinth on Deviantar
1. Go!

_**Teen Titans Gender Bender Project**_

_Would things turn out differently if our heroes were opposing genders?_

Inspired by _carrinth_'s TTGB comics on DeviantArt.

**

* * *

Author's Note: As you'll quickly notice, the genders of the Titans are switched to offer a different point of view on the series, and how things might've turned out differently were the heroes changed. It certainly opens new doors for later story arcs, and I hope to do the entire series if you guys'll have me. :) Not EVERYONE has been gender-bender, as you'll see as more chapters are posted, because some I just couldn't come up with, or it didn't seem right. Also, this is all inspired by the wonderful TTGB comics of carrinth on Deviantart so be sure to check her artwork out, as it's seriously wicked, kay? :)  
**

**_For this chapter: TT - TTGB_  
**

**_Robin - Robyn  
Starfire/Koriand'r - Blazefire/Korand'r  
Cyborg - Cyber  
Beast Boy - Beast Girl  
Raven - Revan_**

_**

* * *

TTGB Season One: BECOMING**_

**Episode One: Go!**

* * *

The girl slams her hands down on the dinner table, tipping over her glass. She fixes a heavy glare on the man across from her. "You can't do this to me! You can't!" she yells angrily. "What _right_ do you think you have…you…you…who do you think you are?!"

He sits there in his pristine suit, blue eyes locked with hers, unfazed by her childish outburst. Frustrated, she pushes back her chair. "I'm not hungry anymore." Then, casting a sidelong glance at the old butler, her voice softens. "Dinner was great, Alfred."

Then, she storms from the dining room, leaving the two men alone.

"Excellent work, Master Bruce. That was handled most disastrously."

"Not now, Alfred," the man speaks, running a hand through his short black hair as he stands up. "She's sixteen—she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"If I may, sir," the butler begins as he picks up the girl's discarded dishes. "You aren't the most qualified to lecture on such things."

But his words are lost on the man as he spots the large bat symbol being projected into the sky nearby. He excuses himself from the room and Alfred can safely assume he's headed for the basement.

And it gives him an idea.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

He knocks on the girl's door about ten minutes later, sundae in hand. He hears a faint and withering request for him to go away coming from within the room. Smiling, he holds his ground. "I must protest, Lady Grayson, you missed dessert and here I went through all the trouble to make this chocolate ice cream sundae with mint for—"

The door swings open and he's presented with a disheveled young woman, her black hair strewn about and her cheeks wet with tears. She takes the sundae from him, pushing hair behind her ears and smiling. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Always a pleasure, young Robyn," he bows a little, and she looks taken aback by the name, especially considering the fight she'd just had with Bruce at dinner. Glancing over her head, he spots the suitcase sitting on her bed and she reddens.

"Um, I—"

"Master Bruce has gone out for the evening and I suspect he will not return for some time, depending on the depth of whatever he has been called upon for."

"The bat signal…he…he went without me…," she trails off, free hand clenching into a fist. Alfred reaches down and presses something into her balled up hand—cold and metallic.

"I hear across the bridge, Jump City has been having quite a few burglaries this past week…," he comments as he turns away, and she looks down to see the keys to her motorbike—the ones Bruce had taken away, refusing to allow her to continue moonlighting, thus causing the entire fiasco at the table.

"Um, Alfred, these are the keys to my bike. I thought Bruce said I couldn't."

"Oh, are they? Silly me, I thought they were the set of house keys you'd forgotten the last time you went out. I guess I'll have to go find them now…all the way downstairs…out of earshot from the front door."

An ecstatic grin breaks out across her lips, and she dashes into the room, closing her suitcase and grabbing the mask off her beside table. Her bedroom door slams shut a moment, and opens a minute later as Alfred reaches the bottom of the stairs.

She comes rushing down, and he catches sight of the red, green and yellow bundle that is young Lady Grayson as she makes a break for the door, twirling the keys in her hand. He finds himself with an empty sundae platter in his hand as the front door opens down the hall. He'd forgotten how fast she was when excited.

"Rebecca," he calls after her, causing her to pause, frozen on the handle. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

The door shakes, hinges groaning in protest to the violent beating it's taking. On the other side, four men stand at the ready, weapons in hand. One of them is shaking. "The door w-will hold, r-right?"

"It must!" another barks, before more yelling and banging is heard from the door.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogaar has commanded it."

"And if this thing gets loose?"

"Then Zorg help us a—" the small window on the door breaks, glass shattering to the floor, and two furiously glowing green eyes rise into view. Taking a few steps back, the guards brace themselves. One last yell rings out and the door blows outward off its hinges. From the total blackness, the eyes flare to life, and their owner steps out into the light, large silver boots pounding the metal floor.

The prisoner smirks, green eyes blazing, standing up straight in his black clothing, silver armored undergarments and metal-colored accents. His red hair sticks out beneath a silver spiked face-framing crown, and his hands are encased in thick, rigid cuffs connected at both ends.

"_Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!_" he barks angrily, lunging forward. He's far smaller than his lizard-like alien guards, but it doesn't seem to stop him as he swings both forearms in a wild roundhouse and knocks one of them to the wall. "_Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!_"

Another big swing and two more are down for the count, and he reels, trying to uppercut the fourth left standing. Blocking it with his spear, the guard attacks, but the redhead smashes his shackled fists up, snapping the shaft in two. Roundhouse kicking it in the head, he sends his captor into a control panel—a feat which he regrets a moment later when red lights and sirens start up.

"_Heska vo_."

Turning to the wall of the ship, bright green energy springs to life around his tied hands and a second later, he releases it, blowing a hole in the ship's hull. Leaping through the hole, he flies out through the smoke and flame, quickly putting distance between himself and the ship. Directly ahead, he spots his most obvious target—a round world covered in clouds, with blue and green masses spanning out beneath.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

Sirens wail in the distance as a man clad entirely in black runs along the sidewalk and ducks into an alley. Clutching a bulging sack close to him, he looks back towards the mouth of the alley, just in time to see the squad cars race past. He slows down a little, smugly eying the sack in his hands. He doesn't walk much further before a shadow quickly passes over him, and he freezes in his tracks. "Huh?"

With his free hand, he brandishes a crowbar, hesitant. From the darkness of the alley comes a red and yellow projectile in the shape of a bird-headed boomerang, slamming into the crowbar and knocking it from the man's hands.

"I-I…I don't want any trouble, okay?" he raises his voice, eyes darting around the alley, trying to find the boomerang's owner. Forward from the darkness drifts a menacing voice, female he safely assumes.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime," a young woman states, stepping forth, half shadowed in the alley, her long black hair now tied up. She is clad in a red shirt adorning a yellow "R", black tights and matching green gloves and boots. Her eyes hidden behind a mask, she pushes her black and yellow cape aside as she comes closer. "Or is it crime_s_? I hear this isn't the first place you've hit this week…"

"I...I—" his protest turns into a yelp of pure fear as a stream of bats that surge forth around the girl. He throws up his arms to protect his face, standing his ground as the girl groans, her lips pursing sourly.

"Of course, vicious little spies follow me everywhere," she hisses, turning to glare at the bats as they fly away. Curling her hand into a fist, she yells: "I can do just fine on my own, thank you! Be sure to tell him that!"

Using this distraction, the burglar clutches the bag closer to his chest and begins tip-toeing away, only to find a metal staff slam into the ground, blocking his path. The man chuckles nervously before the girl's foot collides with his chin, sliding him back five yards or so. Growling, he gets up, rushing towards her.

She easily parries the wild punches he throws her way, before swiftly delivering a powerful kick to the chest. Down goes the burglar and she rushes for the nearest wall, bounding up and pushing off for an upward boost. Soaring over the criminal's shoulders, she grabs them for a solid body slam.

He crawls to the wall, half-collapsing against it as he glares up at her. "Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with—"

"Just moved here," she quips, cutting him off. "And from now on, I work alone."

Something zooms by overhead, drawing her attention to the sky, where she watches a green streak slice through the night sky above the buildings. It traces an arrow-straight path away from them, disappearing behind the buildings on the far side of the street. A muffled explosion goes off and a pale emerald haze rises from ground level.

Still watching the emerald haze, the young woman pulls coiled rope from her belt, finally turning to look at the beaten criminal. He groans a soft protest, before she makes quick work of tying him up, leaving him hanging upside down as she darts away.

It takes her just under a minute, weaving through the alleys and backstreets, to find the source of the disruption. The intersection is plagued with damage, balconies in shambles and cars ready for the junkyard. In the center of it all is a man with fiery red hair, standing at the base of a balcony, slamming the large metal shackles joining his wrists together onto a large pillar.

The balcony has already suffered damage, and the support pillar appears ready to break. The people on the balcony are wide-eyed and frightened, and they'll soon come crashing down. As the mysterious young man raises his arms for another swing at the pillar, the girl swiftly scrambles onto the roof of a parked car for a better viewpoint, and lets loose another boomerang—one that connects directly with the shackles, knocking the redhead completely off balance.

Straightening himself, he turns slowly to glare at the girl, fixing a pair of haunting green eyes on her. Standing on the car, she throws her cape back and braces for action. "Who are you?" she demands.

Rather than answer, the young man breaks into a run, covering the entire intersection in one leap and bringing down his manacled hands in one huge sweep. The girl jumps clear in the nick of time and touches down in a backwards skid. But she hasn't the reward of a pause, as the mysterious attacker leaps forward and she's forced to dodge and weave from the blows.

Barely visible in an alley they pass, locked in combat, is a young man in a blue cloak, face entirely hidden beneath a hood. The figure watches as the girl leaps high over the former prisoner, launching a handful of grenades forward.

They explode in his face, but the smoke which drifts forward cannot hide the glowing green eyes. When the smoke clears, the girl's eyes widen when she sees he has hooked his foot under the chassis of a nearby car.

"Hm. Pretty strong," she comments as the car is effortlessly kicked into the air and booted towards her. She throws herself flat, avoiding being smashed in the face. It explodes in the side of a building down the street, and she stands, turning slowly.

Thank god for reflexes, she ducks just in time as large metal shackles come whistling past her head. She rolls away, extending the metal staff and blocking the second shot hurled her way. She slides back, out of the redhead's reach, landing a shot on the side of the metal crown that propels her adversary into a car parked fifty yards away.

Breathing heavily, the girl pushes herself to her feet, gripping her staff tightly—only it crumbles from the earlier hit. She gasps. This is not good. The angry redhead pulls away from the car wreckage, glaring in her direction again. "_Zota!_"

"Huh?" she blinks, unable to react as he leaps forward for another strike. Just as she's about to be pounded into dust, a green bighorn sheep rams into him a full speed. As the redhead goes flying, the sheep suddenly shifts form into that of a shorter girl with pale green skin, her pointed ears sticking out beneath dark green hair. She looks the newcomer over, from the sleeveless magenta and black spandex suit, the black leggings, the purple and grey boots and finally, the magenta and black mask.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Girl, ma'am! How can I help?" She salutes her.

"You can start by not calling me ma'am," she rolls her eyes softly, and the green girl's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Wowzers! You're Robyn: Girl Wonder, aren't you, ma'am?" she gasps, eliciting another eye roll in her favor. "Let me just say that it's a real honor to be—"

"Beast Girl, was it?"

"Yes?"

Emotionless, Robyn points off to one side, and they spot the redhead, who has recovered from the bighorn charge and is straining to lift something over her head—a bus. The bus is launched towards them, and yelping, the two girls scatter in opposite directions. Standing in their place is a tall figure in black pants and a grey sweatshirt, hands outstretched towards the oncoming vehicle. The girls watch in awe as the stranger catches the bus and digs in their heels, backing up slowly until the bus comes to a stop. The stranger hurls the bus off to one side.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" the stranger yells, clearly identifying herself as a female by the sound of her voice.

"He started it!" Beast Girl points towards the redhead, who has raised his shackled arms high, slamming them down onto the pavement to create a wave so strong it knocks the girls onto their butts. Finally, the metal restrains that had been keeping his hands locked away fall to the ground, dented and smoking, although his forearms are still locked.

He points his hands straight ahead, and fires of a series of lightning-quick green starbolts at the trio. Racing through the hail of green blasts, they separate, and his starbolts rip into the surrounding buildings, parked cars, neon billboards and everything without at least half a mile as he follows the trio.

Exhausted, the redhead finally falls to his knees, allowing the girls to catch their breath. Behind the smashed bus, which is now on fire due to the starbolt barrage, the girls have taken cover.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city," the tall girl curses.

"I won't let him," Robyn vows, slamming her fist into her other palm with determination. "I won't lose this fight."

The other two nod, and together, they rush out from behind the bus. They make it ten yards before a black energy barrier springs up from the ground to stop them. It takes the shape of a large screeching raven and a young man steps forward through it, concealed in a dark blue cloak, hood over part of his face. "Perhaps fighting is not the answer." He steps aside and lets the raven fall, revealing the redhead is still kneeling, smoke drifting up from his hands where they touch the pavement.

"Stand down," Robyn breathes, suddenly taken by the sight. He looks exhausted, peaceful, and above all else, _vulnerable_.

"What do you think, you the boss or something?" the girl in the sweatshirt scoffs.

"Just give me a chance..." She doesn't wait for an answer, merely starts towards the redhead, slowly, calmly, delicately. He looks up, watching her as she crosses the battle zone towards him, and she noticed the redness around his wrists where the shackles had been. Suddenly, he hauls himself to his feet, charging his fists with starbolts and charging for her.

"_Gokta!_"

"Easy. Easy!" Robyn pleads, calmly holding one hand up in defense. She eases towards him, one hand moving towards her utility belt. "My name is Robyn, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." She makes it to him, toe-to-toe, and her hand reaches for the lockpick she knows is hidden there.

She sees the shift in his demeanor, as he prepares for her to attack, and spots his hands curl into fists, muscles in his arms coming to life. Muscles, she notes, that trail up his arms, and no doubt the rest of his torso, clearly built. He clenches his jaw, glaring at her, and it dawns on her, this close and not in the heat of battle, that he's rather handsome, with the chiseled jaw and—

"_Gokta! Gokta buhovna!"_ he snarls, and it snaps her from her reverie. She shakes her head, muttering at herself to focus, and holds up the lockpick.

"It's okay, look." She makes quick work of the shackles, smiling as she goes, trying ever so hard not to think about how close she is, and how their noses almost touch if she were to look up at him. Her smile widens as the shackles fall and her eyes trail up to his, triumphant. "There, see? Now, maybe we can be—"

She gets no further as the redhead dips down, one of his hands finding the back of her neck, and pulling her up against him, kissing her full on the lips. She drops the lockpick in her shock, and relaxes into the kiss, feeling her cheeks heat up the longer they stay pressed together.

But it's over just as quickly, and the redhead pulls away, opening his green eyes, and pushing away from her. Robyn is stunned by the kiss, confused by this series of events, and silently wonders whether she should've just stayed at home after all.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" he snaps, now suddenly speaking in English, stunning the group. Turning away, he kicks off and soars into the air, gaining enough altitude to disappear into the night sky.

Robyn stands there, breathing heavily, absolutely puzzled. The others, equally confused, gather behind him. There is a long silence, but Beast Girl dutifully breaks it, looking up at the girl in the sweatshirt and grinning. "So…I'm Beast Girl. Who are you?"

"Victoria Stone; not interested," the girl states, backing away slightly. So the green girl focuses on the dark newcomer, who merely shrugs.

"Revan."

"Revan, huh?" Beast Girl giggles. "That's an odd name. But cool! Like that bird thing you made! That was awesome! How did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter. What is important, is who that stranger was," Robyn comments, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Whoever he was, boy sure knows how to make an impression," Victoria whistles.

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression!" They turn to look at the green girl. "Crazy space boy's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished, right ma'am?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that," Robyn sighs, causing Beast Girl to salute her yet again. She rolls her eyes, starting to walk off. "Looks like I'm done here. I appreciate the help."

"You're going to track down the alien," Revan points out.

"I have to find out if he's a threat."

"More like find out if he'll give her another one o' those steamy kisses!" Victoria whistles even louder, and Robyn continues to march, her steps louder, trying to ignore the blush in her cheeks. It doesn't take long for Beast Girl to catch up.

"Hey, ma'am…uh…I mean, Robyn? Do you maybe—"

"Sorry. I just went solo," the black-haired heroine declares. "I'm not really looking to join a team."

"Need a sidekick?" she calls after her, but she vanishes into the darkness of an alley. "Man, for a former sidekick herself, you think she'd know how it feels…" Then, a brilliant idea comes to mind, and she turns to the other two. "You guys wanna get pizza?"

"No." A dark cloud enshrouds Revan, and moments later, as it dissipates into the ground, he is gone, leaving Beast Girl and Victoria alone.

"Just you and me then, hm? Sweet," Beast Girl smiles excitedly. "I-I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun. Can we play video game—"

The taller girl whips off her hood, revealing that half her head, and she assumes the majority of her body as well, has been replaced or encased in bright blue cybernetic technology. "There! Take a good long look! I had an accident, and now I'm a freak, 'kay? A Cyborg!"

"Cyborg? Sweet! You're kind like Robotman 2.0! Cyborg…can I call you that? Kinda like Beast Girl, or Robyn, it's a codename!"

"No."

"Aw…," spirits dampened, the green girl gets to thinking. "Cyborg… Cybarg… Cyberella… Cybernetic… Cyber…"

"Cyber. Not bad. I kinda like it."

"Cyber it is!" Her little jump for joy causes Cyber to raise an amused eyebrow.

"You're a weird little chick, you know that?"

"I know," she beams proudly just as a large round shadow passes over them, and the entire area. They look up to see a huge ship flying overhead, headed towards the bay. With one sidelong glance at one another, they take off, following it as quickly as they can. Within moments they reach a small landmass on the bay over which the ship is hovering. And watch as a large hatch opens, allowing a cylindrical capsule to be launched into the water, embedding itself into the landmass' rock.

"Looks like Space Boy has friends," Cyber comments, and stiffens as another voice joins them.

"Or enemies," Robyn adds, stepping up to join them. Clearly, she'd seen the ship as well (who wouldn't?) and had come to investigate. Suddenly, a bolt of energy leaps forth from the capsule, swiftly taking the image of a large lizard-like creature. He blinks a few times, then focuses on the trio and the city behind them.

"People of Earth We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner—a very dangerous prisoner!"

"Understatement of the year," Beast Girl mutters under her breath.

"It is not polite to mock," a stern voice tells her and she can already see the scowl on Revan's face before she turns to see he, too, has joined them. Before she can say anything to him, the lizard-alien continues.

"Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist him…your destruction will be absolute."

The hologram retracts into the capsule, and the ship begins to move. "Wonderful." Revan rolls his eyes as the hatch on the ship swings open, and there stands a massive pack of lizard-alien troops in full view of Jump City Bay and the shore.

"Double-wonderful," Beast Girl gulps. The troops exit the ship, gliding out in all directions with the help of their wings. "No wonder they told us not to interfere. Creepy dudes."

Robyn makes an indignant 'hmph' and the other three turn towards her, questioning glances painted on their faces. Cyber is the first to speak up. "You're still going after him, aren't you?"

"Can we come too?" Beast Girl grins ecstatically.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once," Robyn smiles, apparently contagious. Beast Girl's grows, and Cyber catches the bug, lips curving upwards. They glance towards Revan, who eyes his feet interestingly. "You in?"

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me. If you knew what I really am…you wouldn't want me around."

"I know enough," Robyn says softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. A ghost of a smile etches onto the pale boy's features.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"Alright," Robyn begins, head poking out of the alley. "We need some way to track—"

"He's near." Three heads swivel towards Revan, and he looks anywhere but at them. "I can sense things."

"I'll see if I can pick up his scent." Seconds later, a green Bloodhound is before them, sniffing anxiously at the ground. Revan watches her, perplexed, while Cyber rolls up the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal the circuitry of her bionic forearm.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If he's around, I'll hear it."

"Good."

The Bloodhound shifts back to human form, and Beast Girl begins walking away at a sped-up pace. "I've got his trail!" Then, the Bloodhound is back and Cyber's fiddling away at the panel on her arm.

"And I can hear his heartbeat."

Within minutes they make it to a video store, finding the entrance has been blasted apart, the edges of the jagged hole still glowing red-hot. They clamber in, moving quietly, led by Beast Girl, who has resumed human form again. Cyber covers her forearm again just as they round the corner to the candy counter near the back, watching as the redhead from earlier wolfs down a bucket of popcorn, a few chocolate bars, and several other snacks.

"Uh…those taste better without the wrapper, y'know," Beast Girl speaks up, and he whirls around to glare at them, eyes glowing green again. A snarl escapes his lips and a starbolt forms in each hand. Revan sends the green girl a glower.

"It's all right," Robyn steps forward calmly, hands up. "We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" he barks. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just…trying to be nice."

"And get some more action," Cyber snickers, and the masked girl sends her a glare, shutting her up.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is _rutha_. Weak!"

"Well, around here, 'nice' means 'nice'. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard King took your prisoner," Cyber demands, thought not unkindly, her mood fouled by the rude Space Boy.

"Not prisoner. I am…prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are…?" Revan trails off, the name registering a little in his mind.

"Not nice."

"Then you're not going with them," Robyn states simply, crossing towards the redhead. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Um, don't you mean _we_—"

The wall nearby explodes, cutting Beast Girl off and hurling everyone to the floor. When the smoke clears, several Gordanians are standing just outside a freshly blown hole in the wall. "Seize him!"

The aliens charge the room, meeting the teens in the middle. A green rhinoceros pummels three Gordanians into the wall while Cyber slams some out of the way with her bare, albeit bionic, fists. Robyn uses a new staff, replacing the one the redhead dusted, to dent a few heads alongside the former captive, who needs only his bare hands and strength to knock the Gordanians flat. Lastly, Revan hurls a hang of them back towards the hole with shadowy telekinetic power, blasting them onto the street outside.

The redhead flies out, trailed by Gordanians, and the other teens follow, locked in combat. He finds himself facing two of his captors, mid-air, and although he beats one away, the other slams him down to the pavement, severely cracking it. He dives, spear point headed for the boy's head, when a staff slams into his side, knocking him away from his former captive. The redhead looks up, smiling slightly at Robyn.

Moments later, he leaps up, starbolts blazing, taking out two Gordanians headed to snuff out the Girl Wonder. Nearby, a green pterodactyl airlifts a Gordanian into the air, dropping him from an unhealthy height. Beside him, Revan hovers, ripping a streetlight from the ground below with shadows and flooring three aliens.

Soon enough, the street is littered with Gordanians, either passed out or stumbling, and the stragglers and remaining troops pause, exchange glances, then fly off, getting out of their before being torn apart.

"I believe your expression is 'thanks'," the redhead states, his eyes finally losing their ethereal green glow to reveal soft green pupils.

"Aw, hell, my suit!" Cyber groans, eyeing her shredded clothes.

"So?" Beast girl grins. "You look way sweeter without it."

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the girl in the dorky mask."

"Dorky? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Revan?" She receives grim shakes of their heads. "But…what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity? You're green."

"Uh…um…right…," she sighs, taking off the mask just as Robyn and the redhead arrive.

"This isn't over," the Girl Wonder says grimly. "Now that we've interfered…"

"Trogaar will strike harder," the alien boy finishes. "It is only a matter of—" On the nearby island, the hologram from the capsule springs to life again.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" As a fearful city stares up at the hologram, it disappears, unveiling the huge ship sailing in, massive gun on the front end revving up.

"Triple-wonderful," Revan groans. "We've managed to destroy a pizza store, a video store and now, a large space lizard is furious and wants to vaporize our entire town…"

"Go team," Cyber comments wryly, and the redhead whirls around, fists clenched, to glare at Robyn.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!"

"_My_ fault?" she shrieks, eyes narrowing as she steps up to him, facing off despite the obvious height difference. "You blast me, you…you _kiss_ me…but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

A shouting match sparks to life, and Beast Girl fearfully backs away from the bickering duo, finding herself hiding behind Revan slightly. Cyber, meanwhile, attempts to stop the argument, but winds up getting involved, and their three voices rise.

"This isn't what I wanted…," Beast Girl whimpers, placing her hands over her sensitive ears. "This is just like what I left…I just wanted friends…a team…" A whimper escapes her lips again, and she recoils from Revan's touch when he tries to place a hand on her shoulder. Realizing the coldness of such an act, she opens her mouth to apologize, guilt swimming in her large green eyes, but he turns away, back to the fighting trio.

"QUIET!" Revan roars, his yell echoing in the silent street and shutting up everyone else. Four pairs of eyes—three angry, one astonished—turn his way for a moment as he stands silently. "It does not matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we _will_ get out of it—together."

The small green girl beside him smiles widely, standing up straight, while the other three nod grimly. "Come on," Robyn steps forward. "We've got a city to save." Seconds later, a bubble of Revan's black energy envelops them all.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

They come up into a hallway in the ship, just barely missing a group of Gordanians running by. As the bubble of dark energy dissipates, Cyber mutters something under her breath, shivering, and Revan seems to notice. Robyn sticks her head out around the corner, spotting the coast is clear, and nods to the others. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time."

The redhead follows him, then Cyber and Beast Girl, and then, a far ways back, Revan. He, however, does not follow, and instead drops his eyes to the floor, fists clenched. Tiptoeing back to him, Beast Girl frowns. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'll…watch the hallway…"

"But you can get us out wherever we are with those powers of yours, right? Why watch this spot?"

"You missed what was said after our travel here. Apparently my powers are _creepy_. I don't exactly fit in." The green girl moves closer, popping up in Revan's lowered line of sight, and smiles softly, one hand on his arm.

"I heard what Cyber said," she states. "But you know what? I'm green, half of her is metal, and alien boy over there? From outer space. I'm starting to think fitting in really isn't a problem with us."

"You can be smart when you want to be, you know that?" Revan replies, ghost of a smile appearing on his pale lips. She giggles.

"Heck yeah!" Pulling on his arm, she resumes her childish and outgoing energy, and he allows her to bring him towards the others. They've stopped at the end of the hall, waiting, and the redhead has turned towards Robyn, looking calm for once.

"I bring you…apology."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

"And again, you are…nice. On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness."

Robyn turns a deep shade of red, looking away a little. "Well, things are different here."

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"The Earth scum shall learn," Trogaar hisses, watching the massive weapon with pride. "It takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar! They—"

The door behind him blows open, the pieces flying around the ship's bridge. When the smoke clears, there stand five teenagers, Robyn at the front. "We're not five heroes. We're one team."

Every Gordanian deckhand moves towards them as the teens leap into the room. Robyn lands the first hit, he foot connecting with one's neck, nearly snapping it, while beside her, Cyber slams both fists to the floor, throwing out a sheet of energy that knocks several others off their feet. Beast Girl morphs into a kangaroo, kicking two in the gut with full force, and the redhead delivers a supercharged uppercut that sends his enemy crashing to the deck.

Moments later, Trogaar slams his arms against the deck close enough to send the green girl flying backwards with a yell. She slams into the wall, whimpers, and slides down to the floor in a heap. The Gordanian lord roars, headed straight for her, but is halted when Revan glides up through the floor and throws up a dark shield. Punch after punch, the shield takes hits, and Revan is forced backwards by the pressure, knees buckling. He is brought to his knees beside Beast Girl as the shield falls, and fear shines in his eyes.

But Trogaar doesn't make it to them, as Robyn leaps onto his shoulders. The Gordanian stumbles backwards, manages to grab onto the Girl Wonder, and tosses her across the deck, where she turns the tumble into a flip and lands safely, crouched.

She leaps back up; delivering a powerful blow to Trogaar with her staff that knocks him off his feet. But he doesn't hit the floor, since she spin-kicks him, sending him in a new direction. She's about to deliver the third blow, but he wraps his hands around her midsection and hurls her backwards through the air. She lands behind the captain's chair in a heap, the redhead nearby, gasping. "Robyn!"

Trogaar sets his sights on him next, but doesn't quite make it that far as a string of powerful starbolts rip across the deck towards him. He rushes through the barrage and grabs him, slamming him against the floor. He lifts him up high, prepared to repeat the process, but the redhead lets loose a huge starbolt that forces him to be dropped.

Cyber leaps over two smaller Gordanians to join the redhead, and together, they carry out a series of punches and hits at top strength. But even this isn't enough to put him away. He retaliates and they land in a heap beside Robyn. Upon crashing to the deck, Cyber's right arm jolts open, the wiring from the sonic analyzer coming to attention.

"Can you rewrite that into some sort of weapon?" Robyn asks her.

"I can try." But she doesn't get the chance as Trogaar and the remaining Gordanians have moved in, trapping them in an uncomfortable circle. Trogaar grins savagely.

"Hey!" they hear a girl—in an exhausted tone—yell, and turn to see Beast Girl not far off, supported by one of Revan's arms. The latter is glaring venomously.

"Get away from my friends." Trogaar laughs rudely, taking in the sight of the tiny humans, and Revan leans down to whisper in the changeling's ear. "Hold on."

She does as she's told, taking refuge beneath his cloak, just as his free hand reaches up, glowing. "Azarath…Metrion…" The black glow expands at super speeds, his spell causing it to keep going until it hits the walls of the bridge, and creeps away, wrapping around a good part of the ship. "Zinthos!" he utters the last word and a mighty explosion rips the ship to pieces, causing it to spiral out of control and plummet towards Jump City Bay. It hits the ocean and rocks nearly everyone to their knees, most of the bridge's walls coming apart.

Slowly, the five heroes push themselves to their feet along with the dazzled Gordanians. Trogaar is the first to stand tall, looming over Beast Girl and Revan. He claws out; face contorted in twisted anger, but never reaches them as a flash of brilliant blue hits him squarely in the back. He falls in a heap, revealing Robyn, the redhead and Cyber in the background, the latter of which has managed to rewire the sonic analyzer into a cannon.

"I'ma say this once, and that's it," she grins proudly. "Booyah!"

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

Sun shines on the crash site; the only part of the ship left is the bridge, creating a lopsided "T" at the peak of the small island. Four teenagers stand on the shore, looking up at it, happy the threat of the Gordanians has passed. Revan breaks their silence first.

"That's quite a view."

Cyber nods. "Somebody oughta build a house out here."

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach," Beast Girl giggles, elbowing their cloaked companion. He pulls the hood away, for the first time revealing his messy, dark, bluish-purple hair, his bright blue eyes and the diamond-shaped blood-red stone on his pale forehead. "You took your hood off!"

"You know, you're kind of funny," he chuckles softly.

"You think I'm funny?" her smile widens significantly, her eyes shinning. Robyn and Cyber chuckle at the sight.

"Please," a voice interrupts them, and everyone turns to see the redhead has joined them finally, having changed out his prisoner garb. He has replaced it with a violet sleeveless shirt, metal armbands, silver gloves with green gems, and violet pants tucked into metal boots. "This looks…nice?" The teens nod, smiling, and a blushing Robyn steps forward, trying in vain to not think of how handsome he now looks, having ditched the aggressive outfit and hostile demeanor.

"I still don't know your name."

"Korand'r. In your language, it would be Blazefire."

"Welcome to Earth, Blazefire."

"I thank you for all your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission…to remain here. Where the people are most strange…but also most kind." This elicits another blush from the Girl Wonder, who smiles.

"You don't need our permission," Cyber points out.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it."

"I suppose we could all use some new friends," Revan nods.

"Besides," Beast Girl grins widely. "We kind of made a good team."

At the mention of the word team, Robyn and Cyber exchange a smile, and while the latter nods, the former reaches into her utility belt, fishing out three yellow devices. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyber and I designed these."

"Made these babies outta my own circuits," Cyber grins as Robyn distributes the circular communicators to each of the teens, who seem impressed.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

There is a long silence as they stare at the communicators, at each other, and at the island they stand on. It is evident no one wants to be the first to leave. In light of that, Beast Girl bounces on the balls of her feet, grinning. "Um, I don't know about you guys, but I don't have a place to stay. And, well…I know a really good interior decorator. Redid the Dayton Manor for me and the Doom Patrol once."

"I'm not half bad of a cook," Cyber admits. "And if rewiring my arm into a sonic cannon shows you anything, I know electrical."

"With my powers, it shouldn't be that hard to lift building materials," Revan adds.

Robyn smiles softly. "As long as we're not adding a cave, I know a thing or two about secret bases."

"I do not understand these declarations. Why are we sharing? Is it an Earth thing?"

"No…," Robyn plays with the communicator in her hand, her grin widening. "It's a team thing."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: So, I'm hoping you guys liked the first episode. I realize I didn't start with the series' first ep, but I felt, with the change in characters genders and the idea that efffectively their lives would be altered because of this, even in little details, I wanted to start with how the team had been formed. Especially, because it gives me a chance to explore the interactions of the gender-bended team with one another from the very beginning.**

**Look forward to more crazy gender-bended characters and storylines next time!**

**_Episode Two: One Final Test_**

**_"The HIVE is proud to present this year's top graduates..."_**

**_"Robyn? Where is Robyn? I do not understand."_**

**_"Teen Titans? Pathetic. We'll wipe the floor with the noobs. They won't live to see the end of their first week as a team!"  
_**


	2. One Final Test

_**Teen Titans Gender Bender Project**_

_Would things turn out differently if our heroes were opposing genders?_

Inspired by _carrinth_'s TTGB comics on DeviantArt.

_**

* * *

TTGB Season One: BECOMING**_

**Episode Two: One Final Test**

* * *

"The HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce this year's top graduates," the woman says, motioning down through the Plexiglas window into the training room where a hexagon platform rises. It carries two girls and a boy.

One is a very short, blonde girl in a green jumpsuit, goggles propped on her forehead and various control panels are strapped to her waist and wrists. Behind her is a very tall, beefy woman with collar-length brown hair and small, scruffy eyebrows. Her sleeveless shirt and pants are black, and studded gold bands cross her chest and run around her shoulders. Standing in front of them both is a lean boy who's stitched-together black sleeveless is a size too big and has ripped edges, tight black pants, a violet choker and thick black boots with violet soles. His hair is a shade of lavender-pink and sticks up at the sides above his ears, his catlike eyes are the same color, and his skin is pale.

"Gadgette," the woman continues, and the little blonde girl drops from the platform first, pressing a button on wrist chest control. "The girl genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution."

Large metal wings sprout from her back, and she takes control of the controls at her waist. The wings respond by carrying her into the air just as lasers pop out from the wall and open fire on her. She avoids all the shots with ease and presses another button, this time unleashing a missile launcher between the wings. She unleashes a barrage that destroys all the guns with efficiency. She lands on the platform where her classmates stood before, and glides away as two large robots step in from portals that open in the walls.

The thin boy in dark clothing steps forward, and the woman in the watchtower speaks up again. "Hex—the charming and nimble sorcerer whose powerful curses mean bad luck for his enemies." The boy smirks, extending his arms at both sides and twirling 360 degrees, unleashing a wave of pinkish-purple energy that ripples away from him, causing multiple wall panels to simply fall away. Leaping high off the platform as the panels crash down on the robot's heads, two others moving in to meet the same fate. Hex snickers, back flipping away from the damage.

Meanwhile, the larger one drops from above, slamming down onto one of three large laser cannons that have emerged from recessed panels in the floor. She easily bends one of the barrels as if they were putty. "And Massiva—the genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself."

She tears the cannon from its hinges and throws it away, causing it to skid across the floor and wreck the other two. She barely has time to enjoy her work, however, as a large robot grabs her from behind. Gadgette jumps onto its back and attaches a small unit which screws itself down, and sends up a small puff of smoke. Mere seconds after she jumps away the robot's head starts to spark, and it falls over.

As the trio works on decimating the rest of the robots, the grey-haired woman steps towards a man shrouded in shadows, smiling. "Well-organized, highly trained, and combat-equipped, these new HAEYP agents are the perfect fighting force. And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours." She pulls up the long sleeves of her black dress, crossing her arms, semi-covering the hexagonal gold, white and black patch that is the HIVE Academy's crest. "Well, Mr. Wilson?"

"Please, Adeline, call me Slade," he sounds a tad flirtatious from behind his black and copper mask, leaning a little closer to her. She wrinkles her nose, stepping away from him, clicking her tongue in a disgusted sound.

"And please, call me Ms. Kane."

He chuckles, amused, and departs from the room and steps into an elevator, her following closely, listening to him. "Impressive. Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me…"

By this point the elevator doors open to reveal the three students standing in the training arena, each with mischievous smirks set in place, aware they were being shown off and proud at their talents. His next words are louder, making sure they can hear him.

"…they'll have to pass one final test. Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

"Teen Titans?" Gadgette snorts rather rudely, crossing her short little arms. "Pathetic."

Hex steps forward, demeanor more assertive and bold than the others, and smirks. "We'll wipe the floor with the noobs. They won't live to see the end of their first month as a team."

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"Aw, girl, come on!" Cyber angrily stomps around the recently built living room, which is already a disaster zone after merely three weeks of dealing with the five teenagers. And it's not the only thing. The kitchen has dishes piled high; the fridge has utterly disgusting fuzzy blue food inside it, and alongside the rampaging Cyber, a green bloodhound sniffs at the trash littering the ground. "It's gotta be around here someplace! Find it, or you're on dishes for losing it, girl!"

"What?!" the green girl shouts as she morphs back to human shape, looking astonished. "What makes you so sure _**I**_ lost it?"

"Uh, 'cause you're you. And don't pull the three weeks card on me. I think three _days_ of living with you was enough to notice your habits."

"Ha-ha-ha," Beast Girl's laugh is all sarcasm as she sticks her tongue out at the android. "Just because I lost that video game that first week—"

"And the toothpaste, and my makeup bag, and god forbid, my _WAFFLE IRON_!"

"Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go? You built most of this place, but it's not like it came with a map or instructions!"

"It's a _house_! It's not supposed to come with those!"

"Whatever, but I'm _so_ not doing dishes," she grumbles, rummaging though a pile beside the sofa. "Have you seen them? There's totally stuff growing on there that makes me go green."

"…You're already green," Revan comments from behind his book, knuckles whiter than usual as he clutches it so very hard in an attempt to ignore their bickering. "And this is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting energy and disrupting my concentration."

"Take that back, Gloomy!"

"Patronizing nicknames. Childish."

"Not as childish as the chick that lost the remote!"

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! You were the one watching TV last!" the green girl shrieks just as the elevator doors slide open to reveal Robyn and Blazefire in deep conversation about traveling faster than light. "So if you want to blame someone—hello, like, look in the mirror!"

"Hey!" Robyn yells, drawing everyone's attention to her. "What is up with you two?"

As two high-strung mouths open wide and begin spewing forth accusations, she holds up her gloved green hands, silencing them. "I'm sorry I asked."

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods, friends!" Blazefire grins, zooming over to the fridge and wrenching open the door to stare at a sea of fuzzy blue food. "Um…perhaps not."

"Maybe we should go out for pizza," Robyn sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Rest, relax, and then when we get back, make this place look like a home again. And then combat training before dinner."

A loud scoff echoes in the room, and everyone turns to see Cyber shaking her head. "Typical…," she kicks some of the garbage away from her metallic boot, glaring. "This isn't a team base; it's a group home for teenage rejects. I'm outta here."

"Cyber, wait!" Robyn calls, and she pauses at the door, eyeing the Girl Wonder over her shoulder, daring her to give her a reason. It's been like this, on and off, for the last three weeks; Cyber testing Robyn's de-facto leader hold over the team, daring her to prove that she can do it, just waiting for her to give the robot-girl a chance to take over. "Can we just go out for pizza, like a civilized group of _friends_, and sit down to talk about this? I'll even cancel the before dinner combat practice…and buy you your favorite Mega Meaty Meat Pizza!"

"Ew," Beast Girl grimaces silently, the horrific image of the "meatatarian" pizza looming in her mind. There is a pause, but soon Cyber nods, sighing to release her pent-up anger.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"We gotta have two pizzas!" Beast Girl complains. "Robyn already promised Cy she'd buy her the super disgusto meat pizza and I can't eat that!"

"It's just pepperoni and bacon and sausage and ham slices!" Cyber retaliates. "Just don't think of pigs!"

"It's not thinking of! It's turning into!" she stresses, briefly morphing her head into that of a little piglet for a moment before turning back.

"Pick them off?" Robyn offers, and the green girl gasps as if she'd slapped her.

"EW! Do you _know_ how much grease from the meat toppings gets melted onto the extra cheese and dough and sauce? It's like implanted there in giant pools of sticky artery-clogging muck just waiting to creep into your vital system and choke you to death from the inside out!"

Four sets of eyes blink at her calmly, wordlessly, stunned into silence by Beast Girl's vegetarian rant. It is Cyber who breaks the silence first by raising her hand to the scrawny busboy, beckoning him over. "Large Vegetarian, please."

"Right away," he nods nervously, snatching up the menus and skittering off. Beast Girl opens her mouth to say something, but is met with a metal hand, held up to silence her.

"Don't."

"But Robyn promised you—"

"Seriously. I'm not feeling the Mega Meaty Meat Pizza right now, Beast Girl," she grimaces, holding her free hand to her stomach. "Or for the next, like, month or so, maybe." The others nod in equally disgusted agreement.

They are just about to settle and have the discussion Robyn promised when a loud car alarm goes off. Such is not normally cause for alarm for the Teen Titans. However, the baby crying from the stroller rolling into the path of a bus rolling down the hill, horn blaring in alarm, is.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robyn exclaims, and they fan out, already used to her rallying cry. At this point, they've all placed bets on her having cooked up the name from a mix of their suggestions, but the truth is, growing up in the care of a certain bachelor who liked to tell bedtime stories of his past acquaintances to a young Rebecca Grayson always stuck with her. Her favorite is one she knows like the back of her hand, of a woman who'd been close to him. A woman who'd had history with the _Titans_ of Myth.

Blazefire is the first to reach the stroller, pushing it out of the way while Cyber and Revan plant themselves in the vehicle's path. The Robo-girl waits for the bus to reach her and presses against the fender to slow it down, feet grinding against the pavement as she skids back. Revan swiftly casts a spell, causing the gearshift lever to slide to park. Cyber manages to stop the mass of metal a foot or two before Revan, and the doors open to reveal an empty bus. "Um, don't buses normally have drivers?"

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robyn adds, and everyone turns to see her peering into the stroller. Blazefire and Beast Girl lean in, looking over her shoulder to spot the green teddy bear she's holding.

"Are you sniveling little worms normally this stupid?" a high-pitched female sneer emanates from the teddy bear, and before they realize what has happened, the eyes suddenly glow and fire laser beams, hitting all three teens and sending them flying. While distracted by their blasted teammates, Revan and Cyber fail to notice the bus being lifted from the other side until it is sent crashing down upon them.

From behind the bus comes Massiva, wiping her hands of dust as Hex and a cackling Gadgette join her. The latter smirks. "That was too easy. What a bunch of hair-brained morons. You guys wanna get pizza?"

Before the boys can respond, they hear the voice of the angry Girl Wonder and turn to see she stands at the mouth of an alley, a furious Blazefire and green tiger behind her. "This isn't over!" She yells, dusting herself off a bit.

An echoing cry is heard from behind the evil trio, and this time they watch as the bus is blasted to one side, revealing Cyber's sonic cannon protruding from a hole in the ground. "We're just getting started!" she grins, pulling herself up while Revan levitates out.

"Who are these guys?" Beast Girl brings up a most important question. "And what's hair-brained mean?"

"We are the HIVE!" the girl yells.

"Your worst nightmare!" Massiva adds, surprising them by revealing it speaks.

"And this," Hex smirks, suave and determined, "is Attack Pattern Alpha!" He and Mammoth scramble while a jet pack on Gadgette's back carries her up into the air. She fires a barrage of shots at the trio in the alley, knocking chunks of brick loose, intending to crush them. As a mouse, Beast Girl darts out, only to be met by an uncomfortable shock of bad luck that ties her shoelaces together when she morphs back to human shape, causing her to trip.

She hits the pavement face-first, trying to ignore the searing pain in her nose and lip, and finds herself looking up into a pair of cat-like eyes and a daunting smirk. "Y'know, you're kind of cute." Beast Girl notices the charge of pinkish-purple energy around one of his hands, building by the second, and gulps. "Pity I have to get rid of you!"

He stands up straight, pointing the spell-charging hand at the green girl, and is about to let loose a curse, but never gets the chance. Another spellcaster is working against him, he realizes, as black shadows curl around his arm, twist and then throws him aside.

As he pushes himself up, he notices the green girl helped to her feet by Revan, and glares. Both his hands cover in the bad luck energy and he leaps forward, attacking the cloaked teen. Spell-to-spell combat begins while nearby, Massiva and Cyber go toe-to-toe, trying to best one another's strength. Just as Cyber seems to be gaining the upper hand, Massiva smirks. "What do you call a chick with a rocket on her back?"

"Huh?" the girl frowns, and Gadgette lands on her back, sticking something between her shoulder blades.

"Doomed," the little blonde girl hisses, zooming off with her partner and activating the rocket before Cyber can even hope to remove it. The rocket activates and sends her soaring high into the air and over the buildings. Her screams of panic reach her teammates, and they gasp. Blazefire kicks off, headed to help their friend.

"You fight like a girl," Hex sneers, blocking Revan's backhanded swipe. A shadow covers them, and they look up to see Gadgette looming over them, four large spider-like sprouting from her backpack.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog!" She fires off a blast that hurls Revan down the street and knocks him into a charging Robyn. Beast Girl rushes past them, morphing into an elephant and heads straight for the snickering genius. She stops halfway, unable to move, confused, and turns to see Massiva has grabbed her tail. She is lifted clean off her feet, everyone watching.

"Massiva's gonna make you extinct!"

"Beast Girl! Hang on!" Robyn yells in vain as the green elephant is thrown into the air, then slammed sideways towards the other Titans. She has enough sense to morph back into human form before crashing into Revan and Robyn, becoming an entangled mess.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" she groans.

"It's just you," the other two respond, and she glares.

"Listen up, team. I have a plan," Robyn states, but she gets no further as two of Gadgette's rockets come hurling towards them, sending Revan and Beast Girl flying almost a block away.

"Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried, Girl Blunder!" The mini rocket launder on her shoulder levels out, locking onto Robyn, who narrows her eyes.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." She holds up a hand and beckons them forth, telling them to bring it on, and the HIVE kids do just that. Gadgette's rockets rip into the asphalt, blowing open a hole as Hex leaps forward, slamming his hands together and letting loose a spell that breaks the fissure wider. Finally, Massiva yells wildly, bringing down all her weight on the fault line. The chasm they create is huge and continues to open, ripping down the road towards Robyn. She is unable to escape it as the ground opens up beneath her and swallows her whole, the Teen Titans leader falling into the darkness beneath Jump City with a scream.

Beast Girl and Revan run to the huge fracture zone, faces aghast, but with no hope. In the murky tide that flows beneath the streets, their leader is nowhere to be found. "No…"

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"Please tell me that—ow—didn't just happen," Beast Girl pleads, limping into the Tower as Revan gets the main entrance open. She holds onto one of her sides, whimpering somewhat. "Tell me—ow—it didn't just happen."

"You're hurt," Revan comments, watching her limp over to a chair and collapse into it, rubbing her leg.

"And Robyn's gone!" Beast Girl exclaims. "My injury's a scratch compared to what she must have suffered. We gotta go look for her!"

She goes to stand but pain jolts up her leg, forcing a cry to escape her lips and causing her to fall back into the chair. "You _are_ hurt. And it _did_ happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it," Revan says, walking over to her and kneeling down. "You can't go looking for Robyn injured like this. You'll become a liability."

The frown creased into the green girl's brow lets him know she doesn't understand. He sighs, outstretching his hands to her leg. "Burden."

"Oh…" Her head drops, a sad sigh escaping her lips. But it doesn't last long, as a soothing light surrounds Revan's hands and soon, all the pain in her leg is gone. Her moping look is replaced by a sweet smile. "Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks, Rev."

He looks mildly taken aback by the nickname for a moment, before nodding. "No problem." The sound of the doors sliding open causes them to turn and watch as Cyber and Blazefire march back in, smiles wiping from ear to ear. The defeated Titans exchange worried glances.

"Maybe y'all should call me Cyber Flyer from now on, yeah? I was halfway to Gotham City before Blazefire zapped that thing off my back." Cyber laughs. "So, what'd we miss?" Neither Revan nor Beast Girl can meet her eyes. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play."

"Where is Robyn?" Blazefire notices the missing member right away, worry striking his brilliant green eyes.

"We…we're not sure."

"Not sure?" The alien looks at the green girl, astounded. "Why are you not—?"

"We searched everywhere. And all we found was this." Revan stands up, pulling the Girl Wonder's utility belt from beneath his cloak. The worry in his green eyes expands, and he shakes his head as Cyber groans and buries her head in her hands.

"I do not understand. How could you not find her? People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go there and look!" They all know Blazefire's worry is cemented in the fact that after only just three weeks as a team, he and their de-facto leader have grown quite close. Beast Girl steps forward, placing a hand on the Tamaranian's arm.

"Easy. Come on. This is Robyn we're talking about. Girl Wonder. I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably turn up any second." But her words do nothing to soothe the fired up alien—until the sound of the doors sliding open greets their ears. "Awesome timing!"

"Robyn!" Blazefire grins, leaping into the air and flying towards the door. But he's blown backwards when the whole entrance explodes, dust clearing to reveal the HIVE trio walking in.

"Oh, no," Beast Girl groans.

"Oh, yes," Hex grins, cracking his knuckles.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in my house now!" Cyber exclaims, stepping forward and looking at her teammates over her shoulder. Unwritten rule amongst the team? When Robyn's not there, Cyber takes over. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"Yeah, it's a nice place," Gadgette giggles, advancing on her spider-legs. "We'll take it!"

They break into action immediately, with the blonde girl launching explosives at the Titans, who scatter on Cyber's call to "Split up!" Blazefire rises into the air, letting loose a series of starbolts while Revan levitates a few chairs in the HIVE's direction. Cyber fires off her cannon.

Revan and Blazefire head for the nearest staircase, Massiva following them, cackling. Blazefire flies up the stairs first, then Revan, ripping a few nearby fire extinguishers from the wall and sailing them down towards the enemy, who merely swats them away, charging. They make it to the top of the starts and dart into the nearest room—the gym.

They burst through the closed door and slam it shut behind them. They step back and streams of starbolts are unleashed, wielding the frame shut. "She has not the size of a human woman, yes?"

Revan doesn't get a chance to respond as the wall behind them is smashed apart, throwing them to the floor. Massiva steps through the hole in the wall, glaring. "Are you making fun of my weight, boys?"

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

Down another hall, Beast Girl skids around the corner as a bobcat, running as fast as her legs will take her away from the collapsing wall panels. Hex follows not far behind, snickering. "Here, kitty, kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?"

His words echo in the distance as Beast Girl speeds up, picking an even faster variety of cat. After a few more turns and corridors, she skids to a stop, morphing to human form to catch her breath. She worriedly looks over her shoulder, waits, but sees no one. "Lost him." But she speaks too soon as several spells pass just over her head, dislodging a ceiling panel. It swings loose and smashes into Beast Girl's shoulder as she tries to dodge it. She yelps, falling to the ground holding her injury.

"This just isn't your lucky day, sweetheart," Hex states, standing over her and smirking. Beast Girl rubs her eyes, glares up at the sorcerer.

"Get stuffed," she throws back, then morphs into a large Tyrannosaurus Rex, letting loose a roar that shakes the hallway. Hex backflips out of range and his eyes begin to glow as he stares down the T-Rex.

"Have a nice trip, sweetheart." A ring of pink fire flares up briefly, floating towards her head before disappearing. A loud cracking emanates from the floor, and Beast Girl realizes too late that the floor she stands on has been hexed. The T-Rex roars as she drops from sight.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"Gotcha!" Cyber grins, catching one of the metal legs as they swing towards him. Gadgette merely smirks and swings another leg forward, but Cyber shifts her grip, allowing herself to grab the other one as well. She pulls as hard as she can, and sends the little blonde off balance, crashing her to the floor. Sparks fly from the unit on her back, and she is swiftly pulled from the spider-legs, held above Cyber's head.

"Let me go, and I'll take you apart and find out if there's a heart under all that outdated crap-ware!"

"Yes, 'cause I really wanna let you go now," Cyber rolls her eye, letting her drop so she can stroll over and crush the spider-leg unit to pieces. She turns, smiling, walking at a leisurely pace towards the crates Gadgette has taken refuge in. "How you gonna fight me without your tech, runt?"

She pulls a crate away, revealing the jumpsuit-glad girl and steps towards her, but stops at the sound of a crunch. "Huh?" She lifts her foot to reveal a small flashlight-like unit and looks back to see Gadgette's image grin then flicker out—merely a hologram. The real blonde is perched on a tall box behind her and leaps onto her back, pulling out a tool and causing sparks to fly. "Yo, what are you—hey, get outta my system you little runt! Nobody hacks my systems!"

Suddenly, as she tries to thrash and whirl and pull the girl away from her circuitry, her arm raises. "Ooh, ejector arm. Cool!" Hand, forearm and half the upper arm pop right off, rolling away uselessly across the floor.

"My arm! Get off! Get off me! Stop!" It takes her mere moments to hotwire Cyber's system and sends the teen flying out the nearest window. She hurtles towards the water below and splashes down, joining her teammates who have already been kicked out of their own Tower.

"So, uh…who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Girl groans as they unpleasantly swim to shore.

"Not now, girl," Cyber snaps.

"Hey, I was just trying to—" Revan puts a hand on her shoulder, offering her a small smile that quiets her. Meanwhile, Cyber extends a small torch from her left forefinger. The panel on her thigh opens, revealing a plethora of sparks and short circuits. Blazefire approaches from behind as she begins self-repair.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"I got it."

"But you are damaged and—"

"I go it!" Cyber yells harshly, returning to her work.

"Hey," Beast Girl speaks up. "She only wanted to help! What is your problem?"

"What do you think?" Cyber hisses. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!"

"Enough!" Revan exclaims. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what, our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

"I wish Robyn where here…" Blazefire sighs.

"Well, she's not!" Cyber shouts. "And you know what? I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't just take off after getting our asses whooped the first time!"

"Don't say that! She would not!"

"I don't blame her if she did! Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. It's over. We got beat by three little amateurs and it proves my theory that we're not a team, we're not the _Teen Titans_; we're just a bunch of superhero sidekicks trying to act like grownups."

"Then…then the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Girl says, her voice lacking all its usual luster and energy.

"Not yet," a voice sends them all for a loop, and they turn to see Robyn standing nearby, arms crossed, confident smile set it place, cape waving in the breeze. Except for the missing belt, everything is in order. "Not if I can help it."

"Robyn!" Blazefire exclaims, leaping forward to hug the girl, who laughs softly, accepting the embrace. "You have returned! I knew the taking off was not for you!"

"Don't worry; I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. Now, what's this I hear about some amateurs in our base?" Beast Girl grins ecstatically and it even brings a smile to Revan's lips, while Cyber hangs her ahead, staring at her ruined circuits.

The Girl Wonder makes her way over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know that Tower inside and out better than me, Cyber. How 'bout we take back what's ours? I can't do it without you." Cyber looks up, ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Those HIVE kids are gonna regret the day they took on the Teen Titans."

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans _and_ took their stinking Tower!" Gadgette cackles, putting the finishing touches on the mechanical arm she got from Cyber and mounting it on the wall like a prize.

"Mhm," Massiva agrees through a mouthful of food, standing by the fridge which is now empty of its former contents. The filthy piles of dishes have also been wiped clean.

"Not to mention Robyn's favorite fashion statement," Hex grins, coming down the stairs wearing Robyn's belt around his slim waist.

"That's a girl's belt, y'know?" Gadgette laughs, reaching out towards it. "Maybe I should take it off your hands, make you look less…fruity."

"Wrong," Hex swerves out of the way, keeping the belt and playing with the blue cloak draped over his arm. "On Robyn it's butch. On me it's perfect. Goes with the moody freak's cape." He swings it into place around his shoulders. "Even if it's kinda outta date for my taste."

"Tell me about it," Massiva states, motioning to the empty fridge. "Should've seen how old their food was."

Hex makes a face as he walks away from his large teammate. "And yet, you wolfed it down. Gross."

"You think that stuff's rotten?" Gadgette squeals from the operations center, holding up a CD or two. "Wait 'til you see their music!" She tosses it aside, then another. "Crud…snot…waste…"

As each of them continue their antics, the arm on the wall manages to wriggle free and crawl to the ground. It pads across the room, moving past Gadgette, then Massiva, then Hex, and finds its way to one of the main computers. It fiddles away, thin tentacles flying from the joint where the limb usually connects to Cyber's natural arm. The screen lights up with a schematic of the Tower, and piece by piece, the diagram goes red. When everything glows red, the screen winks out and alarms start to sound, red lights flashing throughout the operations center.

Hex gasps and stands up beside Massiva as all the cabinets and doors in the kitchen begin opening and closing at random. Gadgette stands back from the CD rack as without warning, disc after disc shoots past her at high speed. "Hey! What's going on?" She stumbles backwards, bumping into a computer chair that swivels to reveal Cyber's arm. She screams as it wraps around her and drags her across the floor, popping out a few small jet thrusters to carry them into the air. In seconds Gadgette disappears into the ceiling vent with the arm, leaving shocked teammates.

Hex steps forward to follow but a large shadowy hand descends from the ceiling and grabs him, stopping him in his tracks. He lets off a strangled cry before it takes him up with him. Massiva is left standing on her own until the side door opens and a volley of starbolts rockets forth, slamming into him.

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

At roof level, a large black raven emerges from the surface and rises, dropping Hex on his knees. Behind him, Cyber's arm bursts from the vent pipe, carrying the screaming Gadgette and pitches her into Hex, sending them both rolling across the roof. The elevator door opens and Massiva falls forward, green smoke rising from her behind.

The shadowy raven drops the golden utility belt into the outstretched hand of its rightful owner and Robyn smirks, fastening it back into place. "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration. But like I said, this isn't over."

"It's just getting started," Cyber adds, grinning as she reattaches her arm, Beast Girl, Revan and Blazefire joining them.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Hex yells and while the next words out of his mouth are curses and spells, Gadgette and Massiva scatter. The Titans scramble to avoid his hex and when it hits the rooftop, a panel swells and explodes.

"Hey, Robo-wench," Gadgette hisses, pulling out her tools and landing on Cyber's back. "Feeling like getting hacked?"

"Hell no. How about you, runt? Robyn, now!" The Girl Wonder pitches a small device their way and it attaches itself to the machinery on Gadgette's back. Sparks fly as she yells in pain and frustration, dropping from Cyber's back and trying to rip the thing free.

"Cut it out!" she wails. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" It triggers her jet pack and sends her flying off the roof.

Hex, meanwhile, is running as fast as he can from a bombardment of green starbolts. "Beast Girl!" Blazefire calls. "Now!"

From above the green girl drops, morphing into a monkey and hitting the fleeing boy square in the face. Unable to see, he fires spells in all directions in an attempt to get him off, unaware his curses are tearing through a framework of pipes above him. He manages to get his fingers between the green monkey and his face and yanks her away, throwing her across the roof.

Reverting to human form, Beast Girl smiles. "Your luck just ran out, _sweetheart_," she says, disgusted emphasis on the last word. She turns into a hawk and flies into the open sky—into safety as the pipes burst open from his hits and water and steam assault the startled teenager.

Lastly, the combined force of the five teens knocks the might Massiva back, defeated, into a groaning pile with Hex and Gadgette. The latter, at the bottom of the pile, fishes out a transmitter. "Screw this. I'm calling Slade."

This statement brings Robyn's attention to her, and the Girl Wonder storms over, yanking Gadgette away from her teammates and to eye level. "What did you just say?"

"None of your business."

"Who's Slade? Did he send you here? What does he want with us?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, barf-brain?"

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"I assure you; such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved by the authorities, they will be disciplined," Ms. Kane states, her clipped tone the only instance in her attitude that shows her anger with her students. "_Strictly _disciplined."

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite well, Adeline," Slade says, stepping forth from the shadows to watch the video feed of Robyn shaking the life from Gadgette in a hopeless attempt to get answers. She opens her mouth to tell him what to call her for the umpteenth time, but gives up, realizing it is hopeless. "I never expected them to succeed. No, they were merely messengers. And the message has been received."

* * *

--TTGB—

* * *

"Nooooo!" Beast Girl wails, hands tangled in her hair in horror. "This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My music! It's been…alphabetized. How am I ever gonna find anything?!"

"Yes, because organization will kill you," Revan rolls his eyes, descending the stairs with the cloak Hex borrowed. "They should've invaded and cleaned up the wasteland you call a room instead. And not _my_ room. _No one_ should ever go into my room."

"Someone has disposed of the fuzzy blue food!" Blazefire reports happily from the fridge, while Cyber groans, lifting the couch.

"You gotta be kidding me! The game, the toothpaste, my make-up bag—although used—and even my previous waffle iron showed up!" she rants, flipping the cushions from her path. "But I still can't find the damn—"

A whistle draws her attention, and she looks up to see Robyn standing there, hand on one hip, pointing to the coffee table before here. There sits the remote in plain sight. Cyber calms down, and reaches for it, but pauses, looking up at the Girl Wonder with guilty eyes. "I…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was angry, and after getting kicked around so easily I…it's just hard to adjust, even after a few weeks now…I didn't mean…"

"I get it," Robyn smiles, coming forward to pick up the remote and handing it to the other girl. "Could've happened to any of us. It's not easy, being a team, trying to do something the grown ups in our sidekick lives have been doing for years. But you know what? They started out where we were. They were just kids once, trying to prove they were superhero material and could deal with life on their own. And they made it."

"So can we. I getcha," Cyber smiles, nodding. She flops down on the couch beside the Girl Wonder and turns on the TV, then pauses again as the others draw closer, gravitating towards the couch. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?"

"We will, but right now…," Robyn trails off as Blazefire joins her on the couch, while Beast Girl leans against it and Revan stands nearby. "I'm just happy to be part of the team."

* * *

--TTGB—

**

* * *

Author's Note: The scene at the pizza parlor with the veggie rant? Not gonna lie, real life story. The vegetarian being me, the others being my picky friends :D**

**Comic fan cookies in this episode? The Wonder Woman and Bats reference, the HIVE headmistress having a SPECIFIC name this time 'round. Also, as far as gender-bending goes, I couldn't bring myself to switch Slade. If you guys know carrinth's work, there's one of Slade gender-bended that will scar me for life, so it's a definite no XD**

** For this episode, I apologize for the lameness of the first two: _  
Gizmo = Gadgette_  
_Mammoth = Massiva  
Jinx = Hex_  
**

**And this concludes episode two, one that showed the Titans dealing with recently becoming a team and the trials of living together and adjusting to one another's behaviors.**** That's really what my Season One deals with. Five kids **_**becoming**_** (haha, totally not clever season title…) a team and dealing with the hardships of working together. Its one thing when they're sidekicks to veterans or on their own, but when you gotta think about the teammates around you, it's a different story. And with their guardians recently out of the picture due to them leaving home, there are no adults to point them along the right path…**

**Anyway, rant over.  
**

**

* * *

Look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter while I work on…**

_**Episode Three: Brotherly Love**_

"_**The drone that probed Earth did not return. That is where we will find the boy."**_

"_**Remember that thing that attacked Kor? It had friends."**_

"_**Hey, lil bro? I'm gonna kick your butt!"**_


End file.
